Proving a Point
by equalistmako
Summary: Mako and Korra feel the need to PROVE they're not boring...


"How else may I be of service to you?" The butler asked as he set down a platter of dumplings beside Bolin.

Mako snorted quietly. He could practically see the excitement glistening in his brother's eyes at the butler's question.

"Okay, okay… I'd like some broccoli and cheese," the butler seemed relieved at this request, "_in a smoothie_."

He sighed quietly before bowing.

"…as you wish, sir…"

Mako looked over at the clock on the wall, tapping his fingers on the table anxiously as he listened to his brother stuff his face. The Play was supposed to start in half an hour. They were going to be late.

"Bro, _calm down_," Bolin said through a mouthful of dumpling, "it's just a Play. Relax. Korra will be down here soon."

"What's taking them so long?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"They're probably… shaving their pits or whatever it is girls do together."

"Yes, Bolin. That's _exactly_ what we were doing," someone drawled from behind them.

The two brothers whipped around. Mako's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him.

Korra's hair was twisted into a complicated up-do, devoid of her trademark blue hair clips. The dress was elegant and modest, its train trailing across the floor behind her slightly. He swallowed thickly when he realized it wasn't as modest as it seemed; the slit at the bottom of the dress began top of her thigh, exposing her toned leg teasingly.

Korra smirked at him cockily; however, he could tell there was a part of her that was slightly uncomfortable in the extravagant dress.

He stood up and made his way towards her.

"You look gorgeous, Korra," he whispered into her ear, causing her to flush slightly.

"Yeah, well… you clean up well yourself, City Boy."

"Alrighty!" Bolin said, hopping up from his seat, "You two crazy kids have fun, okay?"

"I'd tell you not to have too much fun," Asami added in, "but we _all_ know you're the most boring couple on the planet."

"Hey!" Korra yelled, smacking Asami on the arm lightly, "We're not boring. We do _plenty_ of crazy things!"

"Like what?"

Korra furrowed her brow in thought for a little bit before look to Mako for help.

"Uh…" he started, racking his brain for something to say, "the other day, I let Korra drive my motocycle?"

Korra smiled at him before turning turning back towards Asami with a triumphant look.

"Mmmhmm…" Asami said, "and I bet you were on the motorcycle with her. I also bet you didn't let her do anything fun on it."

"It's against policy to—"

"See? Boring."

"Not all of us have a family business, Ass-ami," Mako grumbled, "some of us actually need to work hard to keep our jobs."

Asami just shrugged.

"Say whatever you want, Mako. Nothing will change the fact that you two are b-o-r-i-n-g," she began ushering them out the door as she spoke, "I mean, it's a friday night and what are you two doing? Going off to watch a Play— like an elderly couple."

She slammed the door shut in their faces before either one of them could protest.

"Well, you two better hurry up. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

They could hear her cackling from the other side of the door.

Korra huffed and grabbed onto Mako's shirt, dragging him behind her.

"What's she talking about? We're a fun couple. We do fun things."

"I gues—"

"— we're like the _furthest_ thing from boring…" Korra continued, grumbling under her breath.

She suddenly stopped, causing him to run into her from behind.

"What are we—"

"Just follow me," she said, dragging him back towards Asami's house.

"Korra, we're going to be late for the Play…" he said, his voice laced with confusion.

"We're not going to the Play, Mako. _We're going for a swim_," she said, opening up a window and slipping into it.

"We're … _what_? Korra, wait!"

He cursed under his breath before following after her.

He quietly jogged through the familiar hallways until he ended up in the pool room.

"Korra…" he hissed under his breath, "what t..th-the…"

He trailed off, gulping loudly at the trail of clothing leading to the pool.

"K-korra?"

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me, Cool Guy?"

His mouth went dry at her sultry tone. His mind was racing. He couldn't focus. There was a _naked Korra_ less than ten feet away from him. He could hear her splashing. He could picture it her his head— her caramel-colored skin glistening in the moonlight, her hair falling out of its up-do and tumbling down around her shoulders…

He stumbled forward, breathless and red-faced at the mental image, as he fumbled with his zipper. He kicked his shoes off along with his pants as he made his way towards the pool.

A loud crash jerked him out of his stupor. He whipped his head to his right, his eyes widening at the shards of a large vase scattered across the tile where his pants and shoes were lying.

The sound echoed throughout the large room. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh shit," he heard Korra mutter before loud footsteps sounded from the hallway.

"ABORT!" she whisper-yelled before Waterbending herself out of the pool and grabbing her clothes. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, she was out the door and racing across the lawn.

His bare feet slapped against the tile as he sprinted out of the pool room.

He could hear Korra's unattractive snort-giggling in the distance. He sped up his pace to catch up with her, squinting to see her retreating form in the darkness.

Suddenly, she veered to the right, running straight into the woods.

He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about bare feet and sharp sticks, before following after her.

"Korra?" he gasped, slowing down to place his hands on his knees. "We're far enough away now. You can stop running!"

His words were met with silence— not a single critter noise could be heard. The silence was unsettling and unnatural. He began to feel uncomfortable, standing there alone in the darkness.

"Korra?" he called out again, this time with a hesitancy in his tone.

He heard a slight scratching noise and malicious cackle echo through the trees. He couldn't place from where it originated.

"Dammit, this isn't funny! I'm going to—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was tackled to the ground by a damp body. He squealed like a girl, bringing up his hands to cover his face.

The body started shaking. He opened his eyes, confused, only to find Korra lying on top of him. She had her face buried in his scarf, her shoulders shaking with barely-suppressed laughter.

He rolled, pinning her to the ground and nipped her nose. She giggled, pushing him off of her so they were both laying on their backs in the damp grass.

They both stared up at the cloudless sky above them, reveling in the beauty of the starry night as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand lightly in response.

"See… skinnydipping, trespassing, breaking and entering? We're the furthest thing from boring."

"Well," he said skeptically, "we _did_ break into our **friend's** house. It's not as if we—"

"I peed in her pool."

He snorted.

"… Wow. _What a badass_."

"You know it," she said proudly, snuggling into him and wrapping herself around his body, "we even got away with it, too …"

She froze.

"Um… Mako?"

"Hmm?" he lazily replied, his gaze never wavering from the stars above.

"… where are your pants?"

" … Dammit."


End file.
